Animal studies of the immunological response localized in solid tumors have indicated heterogeneity of the host immune response to tumors of distinct histological origin and preliminary studies have indicated similar findings in human ovarian cancer. Important host effector mechanisms have been identified in these tumors. We wish to identify the important systemic and in situ immune responses in human ovarian cancer. Cell marker assays will distinguish the presence of T cells, B cells, and monocyte series cells. Assays for cell function will also be carried out including blastogenic response to tumor antigen, PHA, the ability of macrophages to function in antibody dependent cytotoxicity reaction with a standardized antibody and target cell, as well as the ability to kill autologous tumor cells coated with antitumor immunoglobulin. In addition, the relationship between inflammatory T cells and the other inflammatory mononuclear cells will also be investigated using chemotaxis and MIF assays. Animal studies have demonstrated clear relationships between host immunity, immunosuppression and the chemotherapy response to alkylating agents. We will also investigate the relationship between these parameters in human ovarian cancer by assessing in situ and systemic immunity prior to and during therapy. In addition to the in vitro assays, cellular immunity will be determined using skin test reactivity to autologous control and purified tumor antigens as well as standard recall antigens. The antibody response will be monitored by utilizing indirect immunofluorescence with serum or a radioimmuno-assay employing tumor specific antibody eluted from complexes present in the ascites or antibody eluted from tumor cells. It is hoped that over a period of five years we shall have accumulated sufficient data to at least partially answer the question of whether or not there is a strong host immune response to ovarian tumors and whether or not it is relevant to the subsequent outcome of chemotherapy. The strong oncology support locally and the large patient population combined with a higher than 95% follow-up make this an ideal locality in which to carry out this study.